


Snuggle and Cuddle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Snuggle and Cuddle

Kate silently opened Clint's apartment door. She had a nightmare. Being near Clint helped.

She could hear light snoring from the room.

She entered the room and saw Clint sleeping with Lucky by his side.

She silently padded across the room. She slipped inside the covers on Clint's other side snuggling up to him.

Clint was always warm.

She fell asleep, not thinking about her nightmares.

Clint had heard Kate come in as soon as the door opened.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he gathered Kate in his arms.

She snuggled in his chest.

He kissed her forehead.

They would talk tomorrow.

Clint too dozed off.


End file.
